


Dirty Little Secret

by shadywinters



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Depression, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5928868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadywinters/pseuds/shadywinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work inspired by a fellow Deviant on DA and their artwork</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I was trolling through DeviantArt and found a picture of Pearl smoking….
> 
> ……and then my hand slipped.

I can’t recall the last time I ever did this, maybe two months ago!? But, I figured it was much needed what with all of the things I went through recently. Garnet hasn’t talked to me in weeks since that stunt I pulled, and now I can’t seem to forgive myself for doing it.

God I wish I wasn’t so selfish!

If I had thought of the consequences, I wouldn’t be in this position right now. But yet here I am, with this bad habit as tonight’s companion here to comfort me in a time of need.

The taste is bitter and strong as I draw in another breath, the smoke hitting the back of my throat and into my lungs as I inhale. With every exhale, I unleash all of my worries, all of my thoughts and troubles in an instant; lifting a large weight off of my body.

The ash at the end begins to fall, and I grab the makeshift tray nearby to dispense some of it from the end.

Another inhale, this one stronger than the last, and it leaves me in a coughing fit. Luckily I had brought some water with me for such a thing. Taking one big swig of the water bottle eases my coughing fit for the time being.

It’s a good thing no one is up at this hour. If anyone were to know of my nasty habit, they would probably give me a stern lecture to which I wouldn’t want to hear, especially from Garnet herself. And if Steven ever found out what I’ve been doing after his bedtime, well it would break his little heart.

I can’t let none of them know of my dirty little secret.


End file.
